


Patience Is Rewarded

by navaan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Mentor/Protégé, POV Female Character, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat knows she can trust Supergirl and because she's smart she can wait for her chance to get something more than trust in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a sort of reaction fic to scenes in Season 1 Episode 18 "Worlds Finest" and Episode 19 "Myriad".
> 
> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/266509.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.

There is a whole box of cupcakes sitting on her desk even after her little, confused “nice girl” of an assistant has left the office. One day Kira will have to admit to herself that she's playing a role that someone – a well meaning parent, bad experiences as an orphan, a teacher or bully at school or simply society and all the restrictions it places on little blonde women who are not experienced enough to fight its influence before it takes a hold – has placed on her. Cat has seen the glimpses of the true woman shine through the girl's facade here and there and whatever she might tell anyone when pushed, it's that little hint of true will to be better, that little hint of steel, that has Cat keep Kira here at CatCo in the first place. 

But it's not really Kira's potential she's thinking about, as she picks up a deliciously frosted cupcake from the box and turns it, contemplating all angles, before taking a bite. _No_ , she thinks to herself, as she savors the sweet taste, _I'm thinking about the advice, I just gave her about handsome James Olsen._

Perhaps, after all this time, it's time to girl up an make a move of her own. She's just not sure that a Supergirl is caught just as easily as a handsome art director. The young woman has reached out to her on several occasions, and Cat has stood by her, _her_ hero, the on she made and branded. There's no need to rush yet.

Her alien hero has bigger problems, problems that Cat understands need to be solved without personal distractions.

As a successful business woman, she knows all about that.

* * *

National City is in trouble, and there's only Supergirl, Maxwell Lord and herself who have not fallen under the spell of the Kryptonian's Myriad mind control. Her girl is slipping, and she can't blame her. It's a part of her lost world that is threatening the home she has made for herself here. Cat has broken enough bridges behind herself to at least know a little about what loss feels like and how much heartbreak it brings when it comes back to threaten the life you've fought hard to build for yourself. And there's something heartbreaking in the way Supergirl looks when her cousin comes to her aid – and then gets swept up by the Myriad, when she realizes Superman is not going to help them. There's something even worse when she doesn't manage to save all of her employees. It's a crucial moment, when Cat suddenly knows something with a surety that before had only been a small little flame and has now become an inferno. Because Supergirl cares for people, but this is more.

She knows her girl. There's something she thought she knew right in front of her that doesn't quite add up that has to be examined closely when the time is right. Which, of course, isn't now.

Cat is going to get through this and then, she decides, she really needs to get that number. It's time to help Supergirl to become the hero Cat knows she can be, and then it's time to face the things that means to herself.

Maxwell is his usual dark genius, magnanimous self. While he thinks he's so far above the rest of the world, he's a little boy who is scared of so many things. Cat is thankful to him, because he respects Cat enough to have spared her what is happening to the rest of the city and it's anyone's guess if he knew how important it is for her to be here.

She speaks to Supergirl like the mentor she wants to be, but it's more than that. “You give me hope” is just another way of saying: “You are important to me.” “You changed me,” is just another way of saying: “I can't stop thinking about you.”

And she gets through and her girls clings to her.

Cat's not a romantic.

But she knows herself.

And she knows potential when she sees it.

And this young woman has yet to disappoint her.

* * *

Weeks after all of it is over, Supergirl saves her life again. The sun is dancing in her hair, as she looks down at where Cat is crouching. “Are you alright, Miss Grant?” she asks, and pushes the debris away, holding out a hand for her to take.

“Now that you are here,” she answers and doesn't sound as breathless and weak as she feels. She has taught herself not to show fear and sometimes it's a skill that comes in handy.

* * *

The Kryptonians wreck havoc on their city again, on their earth one last time. Supergirl is not enough. Superman joins forces with his cousin. They look magnificent together, fighting side by side, powerful and equal. Other heroes show themselves.

In every war there are casualties on both sides. Kryptonians die and Supergirl is shown on the news, saving her home, but crying for the dead enemies with a stoic face and anger in her gaze that is like a flame. 

Cat watches, calmly, as the footage comes in.

She's never afraid that her girl will lose the fight. Hope is stronger than war. It has a way of prevailing.

* * *

It's not the first time Supergirl ends up on her balcony when she's off balance, seeking reassurance and advice.

It's the first time Cat kisses her, earning a surprised little noise and a hard body going rigid and unmoving. She has reached too soon for what she wants, but brushes her lips against the soft, hard ones, tantalizingly, keeping her hands to herself, waiting, gambling.

Love is always a gamble.

A hand comes up. Touching her cheek carefully and when Cat pulls away the blue eyes are filled with careful wonder. Cat steps away, opens her door wider and walks inside with a careless motion, making it clear that Supergirl can come inside – or not. She has stepped up her game. It's Supergirl's turn to figure out what she wants.

For now she floats away.

* * *

But she's back another night.

Supergirl steps into her bedroom via the balcony. Her hair is a mess of tangles and she's holding herself very rigid. 

Her girl moves over in a blur of shadows and kisses her with the kind of passion that one would expect from a passionate strong woman like her. Cat isn't surprised, but she gets swept up in it anyway, pulling her down into bed with herself, pulling her on top of her body.

Supergirl has made up her mind and Cat is at the point where she thinks this relationship can take a little rushing.

“Are you alright?” Cat asks, when Kara pulls away and stares at her in the darkness.

“Now that I'm with you,” she answers and smiles shyly. “I think there's something you should know.”

“Oh, Kiiiiira,” she nearly whines, because it has all been so obvious for so long and she doesn't even remember why she has allowed this charade to go on for all this time. 

“You knew?” and that is Kara speaking, not Supergirl, and even that is sweet.

“I've know for some time, _Kara_ ,” she says and pulls her down to lie against herself. “For as long as I've been waiting for you to be ready. Some cupcakes take more patience than others.”

Kara laughs, a sound like a clear bell, then whispers: “I'm sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, girl. The important thing is you came around.”

And it's only fair. Cat has been a very good and patient girl. It's time she got her reward.


End file.
